


Bad Choices

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Beer, Bubble Bath, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: #441 - Bath @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for unknowing incestual feelings

  
Emma turned on the hot water and poured in a little bubble-bath.

Leaving the bath running she went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. She went back into the bathroom and took a swig then set the bottle by the sink and got undressed.

Emma wasn't often one for baths, usually favoring quick showers. But tonight she just wanted to soak in heat and try to relax. She'd been too stressed lately. It was her own fault, she'd made some bad choices.

Naked, she waited for the tub to fill.

The first mistake had been kissing Mary-Margaret. She had felt a connection, so powerful and warm in her heart, to Mary-Margaret.

The kiss had been wrong, like the universe had been trying to tell her it was somehow abhorrent. Emma had seen in Mary-Margaret's eyes that she had felt it too. Mary-Margaret had blurted "I love David," and that had been that. Emma hadn't spoken to her since. Right after she'd gone to the Rabbit Hole, gotten drunk and made another terrible decision. She'd slept with Belle. Emma (like everyone else) knew that Belle and Ruby had broken up. Fortunately, so far at least, things hadn't gotten awkward between them.

With the tub full of water and fluffy bubbles Emma turned off the faucet, grabbed her beer and got in. She sank up to her shoulders into the hot embrace. She took another mouthful of beer and closed her eyes and willed herself to forget the stupidity she'd done.  



End file.
